


The Bittersweet Apology

by ticktockclockwork



Series: The Life and Times of Tick the Tock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockclockwork/pseuds/ticktockclockwork





	The Bittersweet Apology

The tally marks of the day were extensive and grueling. John didn’t know why he was keeping count, or even how, but the figures weren’t making him feel any better in the end. Six kids had nearly thrown up on him, two had succeeded, three adults came in with food poisoning from one of his more favorite sushi joints downtown and an old lady brought her dog in because apparently they were a vet now and her dog had swallowed a nail. Just, no. It had been a bad day.

Add onto that the fact that he and Sherlock had had a fight to blow away all other fights the night before that had John sleeping in a hotel for the night and needless to say, John was in a right mood when he went home. He really, honestly, didn’t want to see Sherlock and if the man even attempted to talk to him he might turn and walk right back out of the appartment. The argument itself had been silly, really. But it went from being about something specific to being about general principle and JOhn felt entirely justified in his prolonged anger. Too bad he knew Sherlock wouldn’t think that way as well. With the intent to go straight to his room to crash for the night, not even hungry enough to attempt dinner, he turned the key and entered the flat.

It was quiet. That was red flag number one. And it was clean. Red flag number two. He was immediately suspicious before even crossing the threshold. He set his bag down by the door and with narrowed eyes, pulled off his coat and scarf and hung them on the coat rack. He didn’t fail to notice that for the first time ever, Sherlocks coat and scarf were hung up too.

Taking a step into the room, he crossed his arms over his chest. His trajectory was still mainly aimed for the stairs to head to his room, but it was sort of curved as he tried to subtly look into the kitchen where Sherlock clearly was. He could hear him. When he got far enough in to see into the kitchen, Sherlock looked over his shoulder and actually looked… repentant. John had never seen that look on his face.

“I..” John tensed immediately, remembering his previous decision to leave should SHerlock attempt conversation. Sherlock, ever observant, noticed and paused. Hesitated was more accurate. “If you would… go… shower and continue as you were. I have something for you but they are not done and I want you to be more comfortable.” He seemed unsure of the words coming out of his mouth as if he had been rehearsing this whole speech and had immediately forgotten it upon seeing his flatmate.

John didn’t know whether to be curious or annoyed that Sherlock was telling him what to do. In the end, curiosity won out due to Sherlock’s nervousness and upstairs he went to shower for the night. Admittedly, he felt better after.

Returning back downstairs, he made sure he wasn’t quiet so he didn’t sneak up on Sherlock when he came into the kitchen. He could smell the air and it was… familiar and comforting but he couldn’t place the particular scent. It smelled… deep and warm but also… just a kick of something there.He went to speak but Sherlock held out a hand.

“No. Let me, please.” Sherlock took in a deep breath and let it out. John only had a few seconds to notice the white dusting Sherlock’s hands and shirt before the other spoke. “I would like to apologize for my belligerence last night. It was, one, uncalled for, and two, out of line.” He bit his lip and seemed to be weighing his words before he spoke. “While I wish you were more comfortable with out arrangement as I am, I can… understand your reluctance to discuss it with certain people.”

“Sherlock, this isn’t an arrangement. Its a relationship. There is a huge difference and that was what I was trying to explain last night.” John felt his anger rising again, not yet calmed from the night before. Sherlock held up his hands again, though, and John fell silent.

“I know… I know. Please… just bear with me on this. This is new for me, including the vocabulary. I have come to… understand this from your point of view now. My family, while concerned, cares not what I do with my life. So long as I don’t take a forray into the world of narcotics and hallucinagens again, then I believe they would support me in any decision, especially one as beneficial as this. I am already aware that Mycroft is quite fond of you. But I also am aware that your parents a much… less understanding.”

“They kicked Harriet out of the house when she told them.”

“… Yes. I know. And it has occurred to me that while it would be very easy for me to tell my family, it would not be for you to tell yours. And so now I understand you displeasure at the idea of coming out so publicly. I, thus, apologize for being narrow-minded.” His sincerity knocked the anger right out of John and his shoulders sort of sank. “I admit I had to phone your sister for some… advice and she told me there is one secret to winning back your favor.” At this Sherlock turned and then returned with a tray full of exactly what John had been smelling: Dark cocoa cupcakes. “I made them per her recipe. She said they were your favorite.”

John looked to them and smiled, despite his exhaustion. Those really were his favorite and he was surprised Harriet gave up the recipe given she was the only one who ever made them for him, a fact she liked to hold over him at the holidays. That she had given it to Sherlock was a sign, a sure sign, that she approved. Sherlock held out the tray and waited while John picked one up, peeled back the paper and bit into it. It was still warm and the chocolate cake hit his tongue, savory at first then with that bite of the chili powder that he’d smelled. Harry’s little secret. He smiled more and nodded, swallowing the bite. When he saw Sherlock visibly relax as he had a moment ago he put the cupcake down, set the tray aside and then stepped towards him. Slipping his hands along Sherlock’s jaw he pulled him down into a chocolate kiss.

“Remind me to get mad at you more often. Only two people in the world know that recipe and now I know I can more easily bribe these cupcakes out of you than I can Harry.” In other words, you are forgiven. Sherlock nodded, smiled, then leaned back down for a deeper kiss.


End file.
